


Officer Wonshik

by professorgottlieb



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professorgottlieb/pseuds/professorgottlieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Wonshik has volunteered as the local elementary school's traffic warden. It's got nothing to do with that redhead teacher. Nothing at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer Wonshik

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt [here](http://preciousleo.tumblr.com/post/78384644070/i-just-dove-for-my-writing-journal-oh-my-god-n-ravi).

That beautiful, slim, redhead teacher had stopped taking his car into work altogether.

Ravi had noted this after two weeks of consistently getting to walk him across the road, four times a day if he was really lucky. Not that he counted.

"You're keeping count of the days he comes along, aren’t you?" Hyuk said plainly over his coffee.

It was 7am, and just one month since he'd started volunteering as the elementary school's traffic warden. It hadn't taken long for his two colleagues and closest friends to figure out why his new duty seemed to be making him so giddy. Ravi looked vaguely for some kind of excuse, but decided he didn't need to bother. The kid knew him too well anyway.

"Yep," he admitted, shrugging one shoulder with a grin. "What do you want me to say? He’s beautiful. I’m jealous of the kids."

"Why?" Hyuk smirked, eyebrows raised.

"Pretty much because they get to stare at him all day and it’s considered education."

"And if you did it then I’d have to arrest you, I follow," he said, nodding gravely.

"As if. You’re barely allowed off filing yet," Ravi scolded. "No, sadly, Jaehwan would have the pleasure."

"Moooorning!" As if on cue, his squeaking greeting mixing with the squeak of the door, Jaehwan shuffled into the room, stamping his feet along the carpet to remove excess snow as he approached their conjoined desks, immediately pointing towards the steaming coffee mug that was resting between his two colleagues. "I’m freezing, is that still warm?"

"Ah, it’s mine… but have the rest, Jaehwan. I’ve gotta get to the school," said Ravi, standing up and taking his jacket from the back of the chair.

"Ohh, that’s right," grinned Jaehwan, quickly collapsing onto the seat and wrapping his cold fingers around the rejected coffee cup, "can’t let Hakyeon down."

Ravi stopped and blinked, one hand already halfway inside his glove, forehead wrinkled.

Jaehwan just slouched back into the chair, sipping his drink.

"Hyung," whispered Hyuk, "who’s Hakyeon?"

Jaehwan giggled.

“Ravi’s redhead.”

Ravi made a high-pitched noise of irritation in the back of his throat, perhaps a little louder than than he had intended.

“Why have you been talking to my redhead?" he demanded. "Get your own!”

"Sshh, you creep, don’t worry. I haven’t so much as made eye-contact with your redhead," Jaehwan smiled, not particularly assuringly, taking another gulp of his coffee and wiggling his eyebrows. "I’ve been far too busy with his friends, Hongbin and Taekwoon."

Ravi pulled a face, quickly holding up a hand to his colleague’s mouth, effectively stopping traffic.

“I really don’t want to know.”

"But you want to know about Hakyeon,” he toyed, pushing his hand aside. “Head of class 6B, beautiful singing voice, part-time dancer…”

"Ah, you’re messing with me, Jaehwan," Ravi shook his head, turning to leave. "You know, I genuinely like this guy."

"Aw Ravi, wait!"

He stopped by the door and half turned, one eyebrow raised expectantly.

"Honey milk," said Jaehwan.

"What?"

"From the café - honey milk. He’s crazy for it. Trust me."

Ravi scrunched up his lips to one side of his face.

"You better not be playing tricks."

"It’s all you've got to work with, so you might as well roll with it," Jaehwan said, sticking his tongue out, and Ravi contemplated for the thousandth time how this man managed to become a qualified police officer.

"I agree, please do something,” said Hyuk, using his foot to propel himself into a spinning motion on his office chair, as if this somehow added merit to his point.

"You are both terrible influences," muttered Ravi.

"Good luck!" said Hyuk, with an enthusiastic thumbs up.

Ravi had to smile at them both, before finally stepping out of the door. Idiots.

Jaehwan was right about one thing though, it was fucking freezing. But he didn't care. Not if he got to see Hakyeon today.

 

***

"So…? What news?" Hakyeon leant heavily on the gate, head resting in his hands, face expectant.

"His name is Wonshik," Hongbin called back, locking his front door behind him and carefully shuffling down his icy driveway to where Hakyeon and Taekwoon were waiting.

"Wonshik?" his nose crinkled.

"Well, that’s not a good start," frowned Hongbin, elbowing his colleague’s shoulder.

"His friends call him Ravi," said Taekwoon’s soft voice from inside his hood, and Hakyeon visibly relaxed.

“Ravi. Mmm. That’s a relief. Much better. Ravi.”

He said the name many more times to himself as they navigated their way down the snowy pavement, enjoying the way it rolled off his tongue.

"Want to know any more, or are you content with your chanting?" said Hongbin.

Hakyeon grinned and clapped his gloved hands together.

“You know more? Aww Binnie, I only asked you to find his name for me!”

"We know a lot more," Hongbin chuckled, dimples showing above his scarf. "It was actually kind of difficult to get his friend to stop talking."

"Tell me it all!"

"Well," Hongbin braced himself, "if you must know, he dances."

"He dances?” Hakyeon stopped suddenly, gripping his friend’s arm to stop himself skidding on the ice, eyes wide.

"Yes. And he raps."

"He raps?”

Hongbin laughed. “Yes, hyung.”

"And you’re sure he likes me?" Hakyeon clung even tighter to his elbow, reaching out his other hand to grab Taekwoon and being promptly shoved away again.

"Officer Jaehwan gave us his word," Hongbin promised, crossing his heart.

Hakyeon fanned his face excitedly as if he were heating up, despite the icy cold, slowly exhaling a jet of steam through his lips.

"He also snores," Taekwoon offered, "if that’s of any interest to you."

"There are treatments," said Hakyeon breathlessly.

"And has body odour."

"I have products."

Hongbin grinned, patting Hakyeon on the shoulder. He was bouncing rather than walking for much of the rest of the journey, giggling with excitement until they reached the school road, when he suddenly grew very serious.

"Ahh, Hongbin, Taekwoonie. I feel sick," he muttered, patting down his coat and readjusting his bag on his shoulder, running his fingers across the front of his hair. "Has the cold made my skin look funny?"

"Shush, you look pretty," Hongbin assured him genuinely.

Taekwoon silently caught his wrists and gently settled his agitated hands by his sides.

"We’ll cross here, hm?" said Hongbin. "You can go and flirt by yourself."

"No, don’t leave me! What if I run out of things to say?"

Hongbin just raised his eyebrows, trying to hold back a smirk, gave one of his hands a quick squeeze, and then rushed across the road pulling Taekwoon by his sleeve. Hakyeon stood frozen for a second, looking towards the side gate which the others had just passed through, and then back down the road to where he could make out the familiar outline of one Officer Wonshik. Then, clutching the strap of his bag and pulling himself up to full height, with a long stride he continued down the road. For better or worse, today he would flirt.

 

***

Ravi could see him approaching now, through the light winter mist. Like some kind of ethereal being. Lucky for him, the children hadn't quite started to arrive in their masses yet, so he could take a moment to look. Not stare. Just, you know, subtly appreciate. Okay, maybe stare a little bit. Fuck, he looked beautiful. And, oh. Now they had locked eyes. Now he couldn’t look away. Okay so apparently this was happening.

Ravi swallowed and tried not to tense too visibly.

"Good morning, officer."

Ohh. His voice was smooth. He could totally appreciate that a man like this drank honey milk.

"Ah, uh, good morning- Hakyeon-" Ravi stuttered, before suddenly realising what he had said. He watched as the beautiful brown eyes in front of him grew wide, then curious, then pleased, all in a second, and he tried very hard not to punch himself in the face.

"Oh, I see," Hakyeon giggled, gorgeously, "we’ve already been introduced?"

Ravi felt himself blush and almost gasped when he accidentally inhaled too much of the cold air.

"You could say that," he muttered, embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don’t blush, it’s okay!" said Hakyeon, blushing himself. "I’ve actually been wanting to speak to you for a while…" he trailed off, biting his lip.

Ravi tried to stand still.

"Me too," said Ravi, his voice cracking slightly. "I’ve actually-" he coughed into his fist, "-been thinking of ways to start a conversation. Since I saw you."

"Oh?" Hakyeon smiled, sending an electric shock down Ravi’s legs. "Think of anything good?"

"One or two," Ravi shrugged, smiling back, still trying to find his breath.

"Like what?" the teacher’s head leant curiously to one side.

Ravi flushed again at the look in his eyes and couldn't hold back a grin.

“I’ve been reliably informed that you have a thing for honey milk. So I was thinking maybe, when you’re free, I could take you to a café?”

"Ah, I have a better idea," Hakyeon said, lowering his voice and taking a step dangerously close. Ravi swallowed again as he felt his breath on his ear. "Dinner. Dinner and a dance, officer, what do you say to that?"

Ravi’s whole body shivered. Hakyeon smiled mischievously.

“I thought so.”

"Tonight?" asked Ravi, trying and failing to suppress the gasping sound in his breath.

"Tonight," Hakyeon promised, giving him one final look up and down his body, before turning away and crossing the road.

Ravi stood still and breathless for some time afterwards.


End file.
